


Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

by headxheartwriter



Category: the100
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Canon Compliant, City of Light (The 100), Episode: s06e13 The Blood of Sanctum, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mount Weather, Sharing a Bed, Smut, shallow valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter
Summary: “Do not go Gentle into that good night” he whispereda bunch of canon one shots fanfic throughout the series.





	1. Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

_ she could feel it. She could feel her mind collapsing. She could feel the pain from head to toe. She could feel the sharpness of the blade of the axe Josephine hit her with. She could feel her last breath. _

Clarke woke up with a gasp. Her body was drenched in sweat. Her hands were shaking unbelievably. She runs her hand through the strands of her wavy blonde hair. She hears footsteps walking towards her.

She sees bellamy give her a concerned look. Bellamy quicly down on the stool next to the cot she was sleeping in. “You’re okay.” he chants. “You’re okay.” she feels bellamy rub his hand over clarkes. “I’m still here” he shyly adds. Clarke gives him a small smile. “What time is it?” she yawns.

“About past midnight. In planet alpha time” bellamy jokes. Clarke always knew Bellamy was charismatic kind of guy. He would always joke and get embarrassed by it. But the truth is clarke loved his jokes. It showed him being _confident_.

Clarke sits up and leans her head against the tent wall, still clutching onto Bellamys hand. “Sorry if I woke you, I don’t get the best nights sleep anymore.” Bellamy lets out a sigh. “It’s okay, I get them too.” Clarke felt pleased he fully understood what she goes through at night. Bellamy lets out a small frown.

“Hey you alright?” she asks concerned. Bellamy scratches the stop of his head. “Yeah, I’m just really worried about our people. I left everyone to save you and I don’t even know there alive or not— I just feel awful for just leaving them like that when their lives are in danger.” 

Clarke frowns. She feels like it’s her fault that their people could be in danger. That Bellamys own girlfriend could be dead because of her. Clarke places her hand on bellamys shoulder, massaging it gently. “You saved me Bellamy, If Josephine lived she would of killed every single one of our people. Even your own girlfriend.” 

Bellamy bites his lip. “I know, also echo and I aren’t really a thing anymore.” Clarke slowly moves her hand away from bellamys shoulder. “Oh, i’m sorry to hear that.” she says in a caring tone. 

Bellamy swallows. He slowly takes clarkes hand into his and holds it tightly. “Before we decided to get you beyond the shield, we talked. She knew it would be the best for us to split. She knew I was in _love_ with **_you_**...” Clarke sat their in shock. She knew bellamy had feelings for her but she didn’t know... he was in love with her.

“I’m in love with you too.” clarke whispers. A tear falls down her cheek. 

Bellamy suddenly leans in and his lips touch clarke’s pouted lips. she jolts upon the touch of his mouth.Bellamy slowly pushes clarke down onto the cot. He hovers over her. His elbows dig into the soft cotton comforter right beside clarke’s head. 

running one of her hands over his arm and shoulder, and then to the back of his head to curl her fingers around his neck. His gaze darkens at her eyes, and he doesn’t protest this time when reaches to kiss him this time. His mouth begins to move against hers slowly. 

Her tongue flutters over his and he groans into her mouth. He drags his under her black tanktop and rubbing up the curve of her back. The collar of her tank top is loose enough for him to pull it down over her head . He cups her breast and her skin shivers under his touch. She gasps into his mouth. 

Bellamy just wants to feel more of her and kiss her all over her body. He Breaking their kiss makes her whine,He slides slowly his mouth down her neck, licking at her skin until it’s slick and wet. She runs her fingers through his curly hair when he sucks at the soft spot of her neck.

“Bellamy,” she says in a breathless moan that goes to his dick. Arching her back lifts her perfect tits right into his face and moving his mouth and tongue over the gentle skin, sucking.

He pulls away, staring at what he’s done to her, themarks he’s left on her, her skin is slick and wet.

“Are you sure? You want to do this?”he asks in a soft tone. He rubs his knuckles on her her breasts. 

“Of course I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” she admits. 

He unzips her leather pants, pulling them past her hips, revealing her black panties. he drops to his knees. His rough hands slide into her inner thighs, slides them under her panties. He slowly buries his face against the fabric.she whimpers as he mouths against the thin fabric. Her hands grabbing his hair.His head turns toward her inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Clarke rocks her hips.

“ More,” she begs.

He presses his chin onto her clit, giving her the slightest pressure 

Grinning, he hooks his fingers under the sides of her panties and pulls them down her pale legs. He leaves a path of kisses from her knee to her inner thigh. 

When he finally,puts his mouth on her, Clarke nearly passes out. she’s so worked up. Bellamy kneels on his knees in front of the cot so he can lick at her easier when she decides leans forward. He passes his tongue again and she’s shaking. 

“Come here, Sit on my face.”

Clarke takes a deep breath, she grabs the metal headboard of the cot and climbs on top of him, She straddles his face and he grips her hips, His nose rubs at her clit as he runs his tongue over her and she runs her fingers back into his hair, she gasps, rolls her hips He flattens his tongue against her while he massages her clit in hard, slow and gentle circles with his thumb.

Bellamy sucks at her, then licks, sucks again, Her legs are straddled on both sides of his head.

His lips close around her swollen clit, then his teeth, just for a second.The stroke of his tongue and she shivers above him.

When she’s close, he can tell by the way her fingers pull at his hair. his tongue licks inside her just right angle while he rubs at her clit with his thumb.her head falls back as her runs through her. 

Bellamy sits up and removes his shirt. Clarke touches his bare tan skin, running her hands down his back. He lies down onto the cot and her fingers run across his stomach while he gets his pants off. His cock is hard and straining against his boxer briefs. She dips her hand inside, he is hard as rock. She pumps him slowly. 

“Make _love_ to me bellamy.” clarke whispers. Bellamy lets out a small nod.

He kisses her hard. He grinds into her soft and slow and she whimpers. 

He settles between her hips and braces himself above her and she grips onto his shoulders. His dick brushes against the opening of her cunt. he pauses, gazing at her face. 

“Bellamy,” she whispers, touching his cheek softly. She pulls him to her, kissing him deep and slow. She reaches for his hand, curling their fingers together. 

“I love you,” Bellamy says as he finally slides inside her. He touches his forehead to hers, He holds still to let her adjust to his length. He kisses her sweetly. She finally nods to let him it’s okay to move. He pulls out and grinds back in. Clarke rolls her hips, pulling him in as deep as possible.

Bellamy gets to his knees, lifts her, and drags her onto his lap, changing the angle Clarke gasps when he touches her hips and presses hard and fast circles into her clit. 

Bellamy touches her neck, clarke leans in and presses her mouth over his. He whispers “I love you”. He kisses her neck as she tilts her neck back, giving him more access. 

Bellamy thrusts only three more times before pressing in deep, burying his head in between her neck when he lets go hard. He falling on top of her. Clarke pulls her fingers through his hair as her orgasm takes over her. Bellamy lifts off her. He turns his body down next to her.

Bellamy reaches for the comforter that’s laying at the end of the bed. He pulls it over both of their bodies. Clarke presses her back against bellamys chest breathing in his scent. Bellamy runs his hand up and down her shoulder. “That feels nice.” clarke whispers. He presses a kiss to her shoulder, then to her temple.

Clarke lets out a deep sigh and bites her lip. “Bellamy, what are we going to do about our people?” There’s no way we can get in unless I go as josephine.” 

Bellamy shakes his head. “No way, they’ll know the second you walk in there you aren’t josephine and your dead.” Clarke turns her body so she’s facing him. “This is how we do better bellamy.” He runs his fingers over her swollen pink lips. “I know, I just got you back and I can’t...” He pauses. “I cant loose you _again_.”

Clarke climbs on top of him, hovering over his bare body. Her hand reaches up to the side of his face and cups it. “You _won’t_ loose me, I can do this. I promise we will see each other again. But you have to let me do this.” she whispers. Bellamy nods. A tear runs down clarke’s cheek. 

Bellamy leans up and wipes the tear away. He leans in and presses his lips to her. They’re mouths move in sync. The blue night light reflects off of their bare skin. “C’mere” He says softly. Clarke slowly gets off bellamy and leans down next to him. Her bare back touching his chest. Bellamy wraps his arm around her torso, pulling her in close.

He presses a kiss to her temple and then moves his mouth to her air. “Do not go gentle into that good _**night**_” he whispers. Soon or later they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s **arms**.


	2. Hold Me In Your Arms Until It’s Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is beyond broken over Abby’s death, yet she finds out about Octavia’s death. Bellamy and Clarke comfort each other losing a family member. Bellamy suggests to stay In clarke's room so she can have a better night sleep. 
> 
> Pretty much this is how I imagine a 7x01 scene would go between bellamy and clarke.

_She watched after rain drop hit the window after rain drop. The sound got louder when it began to pour. _

It’s been a day since clarke lost her mom. It’s been a day since she almost lost madi. She has no energy for anything. No emotion. She’s _broken._

Bellamy invited her to go with echo, octavia, and gabriel to go check out the anomaly. But she declined, she wanted to have some time alone. 

She hasn’t seen bellamy before he left.

Clarkes head pounds with pain. Her eyes are dry from crying. She’s exhausted. 

She hears a door shut behind her. She turns her head and sees madi walking through the door frame with wet hair and holding a towel. “I feel much better, since I took a shower.” Madi cheerfully says. Clarke gives her a small smile. “That’s good to hear.” 

Madi automatically frowns. She walks over to clarke sitting in the chair in the corner. She takes her hand and grasps it. “You’re mom is still with us Clarke, she’s watching us right now.” 

A tear slips down clarkes cheek. “Yeah I know, come here.” Madi leans into clarke, resting her head on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. Clarke pulls back slowly. “You should come with me to breakfast, it’ll get you out of this room for awhile.” Madi adds. Clarke shakes her head. “I’m not hungry, but say Hi for raven for me okay?” Madi nods and walks out of the room.

>>>

Clarke decided to take a small nap, while madi was gone. The only sleep she’s gotten since abby died. She hears a small knock coming from outside of her room. She sits up and rubs her hands up and down on her face. She hears a knock again. “I’m coming!” she yells. She walks up from the couch, grabbing the handle of the two doors sliding them open yet to find bellamy outside of Josephine’s room.

“Bellamy.” She whispers. She notices he’s pale. His eyes are red and swollen. He doesn’t say anything, he just wraps his arms around her and gives a tight squeeze. Clarke sways the both of them back and forth. They finally pull away and clarke places her hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” she asks.

Bellamy swallows. “Octavia’s dead.” Clarke stares at him in shock. “What?” she asks surprisingly. She takes his hand and pulls him slowly into the room, sliding the doors behind them. 

She guides him to the couch. “Here, sit down.” Bellamy slowly sits down and Clarke sits down next to him. “What happened?” she asks. 

“Remember the whole anomaly thing i was talking about? On how gabriel found this weird writing on her back?” Bellamy asks. Clarke nods, remembering he told her all of this before he left. “Well somehow the anomaly is some kind of wormhole or something. Since we all thought dioyza was dead, her daughter came out of the anomaly and killed octavia.” Clarke just stares at him in shock. He’s broken over his sisters death. His own voice is breaking. “Bellamy I—.” he cuts her off.

“That’s not all of it though... After Hope stabbed Octavia, she fell into my arms and then she just vanished into mid dust.” Bellamy adds. Clarke shakes her head. What bellamy is saying sounds insane she thinks to herself. “How is this possible? She vanished into mid dust? Just like that?” Bellamy shakes his head. 

“That’s not realistic. I never heard such a thing before. But I do believe you bellamy... and I am so so sorry. Octavia meant everything to you. But at least she died in the persons arms she loved the most.” Clarke reassures him. Bellamy nods and leans into clarke. Burying his head into her shoulder, letting out a small sob. She’s never seen bellamy this broken before.

She rubs his back. She knows she can’t tell him everything is going to be okay, because it’s _not. _

>>>

Bellamy didn’t go back to his room. He took a nap on the couch. Clarke decided to let him sleep. She found a sketching book in josie’s room, along with charcoal. She sketches while she watches bellamy peacefully sleep on the couch. She’s watched him sleep before. 

Clarke always loved watching people sleep because it shows they are at peace. She sketched lexa when she was sleeping. She watches him stir in his sleep. Finally he opens his eyes and turns his head at clarke. “Hey.” he whispers. Clarke gives him a soft smile. “Hey.” she whispers back. Bellamy stretches then yawns. He sits up, turning his body at clarke. 

“What time is it?” he asks. Clarke sets the sketchbook down on the coffee table. “Past dinner time.” Bellamy nods. “Are you hungry? Cause i’m not.” 

Clarke shakes her head. “No, I have no appetite.” she adds. She takes a deep breath. “I can’t eat, I can’t sleep and if I try I mostly wake up crying.” 

All of a sudden clarke bursts out in tears. She buries her head in her hands. Bellamy quickly gets up from the couch and quickly walks over to the chair and sits down on the arm. Cradling clarke in his arms. “Hey, hey...” He coos. Clarke buries her head in his chest, letting out small sobs. “I’m sorry, I just can’t hold back my tears and I-“ Bellamy cuts her off. “Hey I understand, we’re both mourning over a family member.” 

Clarke pulls away from his chest and slowly nods. Bellamy takes his thumbs and wipes away the tears on clarke’s cheeks. “How about I stay here tonight, and when you wake up I’ll be here. You deserve some sleep.” He offers. “But what about madi?” Clarke asks.

“We can arrange a sleepover for her with Raven, Echo and Emori. It’ll be fine Clarke.” Clarke nods. “But you sure echo is okay with this? I mean it’s a little weird her boyfriend is staying in a room with another girl...” 

Bellamy sighs. “Echo and I ended things. Right before we were all going to leave to take you to see gabriel.” Clarke nods. “Oh, I’m sorry I had no idea.” Bellamy shrugs his shoulders. “It’s okay, it was for the best. Now let’s go talk to raven.”

>>>

Raven agreed to let madi stay with her for the night and have a sleepover with the others. By the time they arrived back to the room the suns already have set. 

Clarke changed into some of josephine’s pajamas. It was getting late and Clarke was already getting tired. She grabbed some extra blankets that were in the closet. She walks over to the bed and sees bellamy starring out of the window. “Hey.” she says. He turns his back to her. “Hey.” 

Clarke walks over to the right side of the bed. She sets the blankets on the floor and grabs a pillow from the bed and places it on the floor as well. 

Bellamy walks towards her giving her a confused look. “What are you doing?” he asks. Clarke stands up, and brushes her knees. “Setting up my bed.” she adds.

Bellamy uncrosses his arms. “Clarke don’t be ridiculous, i’m not going to let you sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the bed with me.” He suggests.

Clarke shivers at the thought. Not because she would be weirded out by it. It’s because Bellamy and her never been that close before. “Okay, if that’s okay with you.” 

Clarke walks over to the bed and gets underneath the covers. Bellamy lays down next to her. Bellamy shuts off the light on the nightstand. 

Clarke hopes she can finally fall asleep in peace soon...

>>>

It’s been two hours since Bellamy fell asleep. Clarke toss and turned in her bed. Every time she closes her eyes, she thinks of when she pulled the lever to the airlock and her mother’s body floating into space.

Clarke lets out a small sob. All of a sudden bellamy stirs and lifts his head from the pillow. “Clarke what’s wrong?”

Bellamy asks. Clarke sits up with her knees to her chest. “I can’t do this. I lost so many people I _loved_. I just can’t do this anymore.” Clarke sobs. Bellamy sits up as well and brings her into his arms. 

He rubs her back. “I know, I know. You’ve gone through so much. But someday in the future you will get to live the life you deserve.” Bellamy whispers. Clarke wipes her cheek. “You really think so? Because I don’t...”

Bellamy brushes clarke’s hair out of her face. “Of course.” he adds. He lays down and guides clarke to lay on his chest. He rubs her bare shoulder in a up and down rhythm. 

“Now sleep, I’m right here if you need me.” Clarke nods and slowly closes her eyes. Bellamy plants a kiss on her forehead and by the time she finally falls asleep he tells her that he loves _her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made you a little more excited for season 7. I do believe bellarke will happen in season 7, because it’s the last. But what can i say I’m a positive bellarke hahah.

**Author's Note:**

> So who’s upset about season 7 being the last season of the 100? ): i mean i was expecting this someday but i thought we would get at least a season 8. Honestly I’m not ready to let go...


End file.
